fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Druidic Bloodline (Sorcerer Bloodline)
Attuned to the natural world around you, you identify more with the druids of the wild than a typical arcane caster, likely because you were born into a druidic circle. You grew up knowing the tenants and values of the druids and can count yourself among their number. While the magic of most druids is a blessing from their devotion to nature, your connection to nature runs through your very being. Like a true druid, your power wanes when you waiver from the natural path of balance. Class Skill Knowledge (nature) or Survival Alignment Any neutral. Bonus Spells goodberry (3rd), fog cloud (5th), thorny entanglement (7th), grove of respite (9th), major creation (11th), mislead (13th), control weather (15th), fire storm (17th), wooden phalanx (19th) Bonus Feats Craft Staff, Dodge, Enlarge Spell, Fleet, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Toughness, Quicken Spell Arcana You draw your magic directly from nature and when selecting spells, you can choose spells from the druid class spell list. You are prohibited from wearing metal armor or using metal shields as it interferes with your connection to nature. If you wear prohibited armor or use a prohibited shield, you will be unable to cast any spells on the druid spell list or use any of your supernatural class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. If you cease to revere nature, change to a prohibited alignment, or you teach the Druidic language to a non-druid or non-shifter, you lose access to all spells known on the druid list as well as all bloodline abilities. You cannot thereafter gain levels as a sorcerer until you atone. Bonus Languages Your bonus language options include Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures, and Aklo, the tongue spoken by certain sinister fey or otherworldly denizens of reaches of the wild rarely explored by humanity. These choices are in addition to the bonus languages available to you because of your race. You speak Druidic, a secret language known only to druids and shifters, which you learn upon becoming a 1st level sorcerer with the druidic bloodline. Druidic is a free language for you; that is, you know it in addition to your regular allotment of languages, and it doesn’t take up a language slot. You are forbidden to teach this language to non-druids or non-shifters. Wild Empathy (Ex) You can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. You roll 1d20 and add your sorcerer level and your Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. Woodland Stride (Ex) At 3rd level, you may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at your normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect you. At 11th level, you are no longer impeded or damaged by thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated. Nature Sight (Su) At 9th level, you can see through fire, fog, smoke, wind, precipitation, and thick plant matter, ignoring any concealment such conditions might grant as long as there is enough light to otherwise allow you to see normally. Ley Line Surge (Su) At 15th level, you become adept at channeling energy from ley lines to enhance your own spells. As a swift action, you can increase your effective caster level for the next spell you cast in that round by 1d4 levels. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Archdruid (Su) At 20th level, your soul becomes one with nature. You gain immunity to poison. Creatures with the animal and plant subtype instinctually trust you, have a starting attitude of indifferent or better (unless you or your allies have threatened it with violence) and will not attack you unless compelled to do so. You can speak to animals and plants as though constantly under the effects of speak with animals and speak with plants. Speaking Druidic For the purposes of teaching and learning the Druidic language, sorcerers with the druidic bloodline are considered to be druids. Category:Class